


Daisy, Daisy

by beefybuffybucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes-centric, Civil War (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefybuffybucky/pseuds/beefybuffybucky
Summary: A fic based on the song Daisy by Zedd, originally requested on Tumblr.





	Daisy, Daisy

_Bucky’s P.O.V._

“Hey, Buck,” a gentle, whimsical voice floats through the air. Y/N’s radiant energy warms me instantly, completely capturing my attention.

“Hey, darlin’,” the butterflies in my stomach flutter their wings faster, and I clear my throat to distract myself from the overwhelming sensation.

“Are you okay, Buck?” A light smirk tugs at Y/N’s soft lips. “Your cheeks are a ‘lil red. Are you running a fever?” Y/N leans closer to my face and lays a gentle hand on the side of my face. The scent rolling off of Y/N is intoxicating and  _feels_  like home.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay,” I blink back, letting my head rest further into Y/N’s soft, familiar touch. Our eyes lock for what feels like a welcoming eternity, but it probably only lasts a few seconds. Y/N’s face changes, and it’s almost like I could see a wall build up around them, blocking me back out. They drop their hand from my cheek, and the loss of their warming touch sends a dull pain through my heart. Y/N turns away and before they can take more than a few steps away, I instinctively move into action and reach out to them, gently grabbing hold of their wrist.

**_Let me show you how a kiss should taste_ **

**_Trust me, I won’t give your heart away_ **

**_Why you running, running when you got it right here?_ **

**_Oh, I would love you if you let me_ **

“Y/N,” their name rolls off my tongue like a desperate prayer. They take a moment, their gaze honing in on the ground before they turn around to face me.

“Bucky,” their tender voice trembles. As they slowly look up, I notice the tears beginning to line their brilliantly Y/E/C eyes. “I can’t.”

“I would never hurt you, Y/N,” I quietly plead.

“That’s what everyone says,” a muscle clenches in their jaw as they try to stop their lips from trembling while the tears continue to threaten to spill. Y/N slides their wrist from my grip, and I let my arm drop back to my side, frozen as I hopelessly watch them hurriedly walk away.

**_Daisy, don’t you know that you’re amazing?_ **

**_Broken hearts just keeps on breaking, Daisy_ **

**_And I would take the light out of the stars to help you see_ **

**_Anything to guide you straight to me_ **

“I think we both know that I’m not like the others,” I choke out. Y/N stops in their tracks, and I take the opportunity to cross the room, stopping a few inches behind them. “I…I  _trust_ you, Y/N.” Their head picks up at my words, but they still don’t turn around. “You’re one of the most important people in my life, and…I need you, Y/N.”

They turn around and meet my gaze. Silent tears slowly stream down their cheeks, and the sight alone breaks my heart.

“I’m in love with you, Y/N,” I whisper. A sparkle of hope glimmers through their tears and I slowly move to take their hands in mine. “I know you can’t see yourself the way I see you, but all the things that you hate about yourself are things that I don’t think I could ever live without.” They bring my metal hand to their face, letting me cup their cheek as they keep a soft hold over the back of my hand. “Everyone deserves love, real love,” I breathe. “Everyone deserves a  _chance_.”

They close their eyes and one more single, relief-filled tear trickles down their delicate face.

“I will do anything I can to protect you,” I gently brush my thumb over their cheek. “I promise I’ll be here as long as I can be for you.”

In the blink of an eye, Y/N’s lips are on mine, and the taste of them sends electric pulses through my veins, and I want to relish in this moment forever. When they hesitantly pull away, I rest my forehead on theirs, their gentle puffs of breath tickling the tip of my nose.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Y/N quietly breathes. With each passing second, I could feel the wall crumbling down in rough, jagged pieces.

I gently smile back in response. “You don’t need to thank me for anything.”

The next thing I know, we’re kissing again.

Cue the stomach butterflies.

**_Oh, I would love you if you let me._ **

 


End file.
